Las líneas del deseo
by AshleySophia
Summary: En las oscuras horas de la noche, cuando las pasiones mandan y las barreras impuestas por las convenciones se derrumban, tanto Emma como Regina se ven obligadas a hacer frente a la verdadera naturaleza de lo que ya hace mucho han enterrado en lo más hondo de sus corazones.


Para empezar, las Líneas del deseo no me pertenece. Pertenece a una gran escritora, Radclyffe; una mente maestra y visionaria de la literatura lésbica, a la cual admiro mucho. Recomiendo a todas que compren su libro, no tiene desperdicio.

Once Upon a Time tampoco me pertenece. Obviamente xD

Hago esta "adaptación" porque en un momento de locura me imaginé este libro (a pesar de que me encantan los personajes originales de la historia) con Regina y Emma de protagonistas, jugando un poco con ambos universos. Debo aclarar que en algún punto de la historia puede que haya alguna variación con la original, para poder adaptarlo mejor a los personajes de Emma y Regina. Sin más que agregar, a leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

El sol poniente enviaba rojos destellos desde el lugar donde cielo y océano se fundían en uno solo cuando la piloto redujo la velocidad de la enorme moto, abandonó la estrecha y serpenteante autopista y se dirigió al mirador. Estacionó la moto junto al arcén, lejos de los escasos automóviles cuyos ocupantes se habían detenido para contemplar cómo la noche eclipsaba al día. Apoyando sus largas piernas a cada lado de la pesada máquina para sostenerla, apagó el motor, se quitó el casco y se pasó la mano con gesto ausente por el cabello oscuro y ondulado, mientras contemplaba el agua a lo lejos. La rocosa línea de costa que se divisaba mucho más abajo, batida por penachos de airada espuma, yacía envuelta en penumbra a medida que el moribundo sol se iba ocultando, dejando una estela de sombras. El incesante ritmo de las olas que rompían contra la base del acantilado era inesperadamente tranquilizador, a su estilo salvaje e indómito. «Es extraño cómo algo tan violento puede ser tan reconfortante.»

Le encantaba recorrer ese tramo costero de la autopista, a pesar de que solía estar lleno de turistas a la caza de bellos paisajes, que ralentizaban la marcha de su Harley. La carretera exigía sus cinco sentidos; podía dejarse llevar kilómetros y kilómetros por el incesante ronroneo del motor y la hipnótica cinta de asfalto que se deslizaba bajo sus faros. Mientras su mente estaba aparentemente absorbida por la conducción, sus pensamientos inconscientes pasaban a un primer plano y, muy a menudo, surgía la solución a algún problema del que ni siquiera sabía que la había estado atormentando. Una vez le describió este fenómeno a una amiga y ésta le dijo que se trataba de una forma de meditación. Tal vez fuese así. No se planteaba el proceso; muy pocas veces se cuestionaba el funcionamiento de su mente, pues solía dejar que el instinto la guiase.

Esa noche había sido diferente. No había conseguido concentrarse en el reto de recorrer aquel tramo de más de treinta kilómetros, lleno de curvas cerradas y tortuosas, ni tampoco había descubierto el origen del constante desasosiego que la había acosado durante semanas. Era una persona de acción, y la presente introspección la hacía sentirse frustrada e insatisfecha. Emitió un leve suspiro y sacó los cigarrillos del bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero. Extrajo uno del paquete y lo sujetó entre los labios mientras buscaba el mechero negro y oro en el bolsillo de sus ajustados pantalones negros de cuero. La diminuta llama iluminó sus rasgos por un instante mientras la acercaba al extremo del cigarrillo. El parpadeante brillo anaranjado destacó un perfil anguloso de mandíbula cuadrada y nariz recta y algo respingona. Cuando el mechero se cerró de golpe la imagen desapareció, y su figura se convirtió en una silueta larga y delgada recortada contra un cielo cada vez más oscuro.

Regina Mills hundió ligeramente los hombros para protegerse del frío viento marino y concentró su mirada en la quebradiza línea de costa donde tierra y mar luchaban perennemente por la supremacía, en una guerra sin fin. El rugido de las olas era tan constante que llegaba a convertirse en una especie de silencio en el que ella no podía oír más que sus propios pensamientos, dominados por la duda.

«¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí esta noche? ¿Adónde me dirijo?»

Hacía ya muchas semanas de su última salida de viernes por la noche a la ciudad, buscando compañía en algún club nocturno. Necesitaba refugiarse en las mujeres, en su irresistible aspecto y modo de hablar, en su misterio y su fascinación. La mayoría de las veces volvía a casa sola, en las tranquilas y oscuras horas que precedían el amanecer, con el alma inexplicablemente serena gracias a los recuerdos que la acompañaban durante el largo viaje hasta su hogar. Algunas veces, cuando necesitaba algo más que recuerdos, sacaba el segundo casco que siempre llevaba a un costado de la Harley y se llevaba una mujer a casa, para llenar el vacío de su cuerpo y de su espíritu durante unas cuantas horas, hasta el amanecer o bien hasta casi el mediodía.

Aquella noche no había pensado ir a ningún sitio, pero tan pronto como llegó a casa desde el taller decidió prepararse para salir de nuevo. Se duchó sin pensar en un destino concreto y se puso una camisa blanca recién planchada y unos pantalones de cuero negro que envolvían sus musculosos muslos como una segunda piel, suave y cálida. Embutió una delgada cartera de piel, adaptada a sus formas por años de uso, en uno de los bolsillos traseros, con su carné de conducir y dinero suficiente para todo el fin de semana. Un paquete de cigarrillos sin abrir acabó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de cuero favorita, y guardó el mechero en los pantalones. Se puso la cazadora y subió la cremallera hasta la mitad mientras atravesaba la cocina. Al encender los focos discretamente encastrados bajo el alero de la casa fue cuando comprendió que se dirigía a la ciudad. Aun así, había conducido durante más de treinta kilómetros antes de permitirse a sí misma pensar en el motivo por el que lo hacía.

Durante los días anteriores había estado inquieta y de mal genio, y al pensarlo bien admitió que no había sido ella misma durante semanas. No era la soledad de su vida lo que la desasosegaba: se había ido acostumbrando a ella poco a poco, en los cinco años transcurridos desde que finalizó su última relación seria. Tenía unas cuantas buenas amigas, lo cual era bastante más de lo que podía presumir la mayoría de la gente, y un trabajo que le encantaba. Su vida sexual era tan plena como ella necesitaba que fuese. Tal vez no muy constante, pero podría tener más relaciones con sólo tomarse la molestia, cosa que no hacía. Y, sin embargo, recientemente había descubierto en sí misma una incómoda sensación de insatisfacción, psíquica y física a partes iguales, que amenazaba con interrumpir la cómoda rutina de su vida. Y lo que la hacía tan frustrante era que no conseguía siquiera definir qué era lo que deseaba o necesitaba, de qué carecía.

Regina inhaló una última bocanada de humo y tiró la colilla cerca de la punta de una de sus botas. Excavó cuidadosamente un pequeño agujero en la gravilla del mirador y empujó el pequeño despojo hacia él, para después cubrirlo meticulosamente con un montoncito de piedras y allanar de nuevo el terreno con su pesada bota negra. Satisfecha de no dejar ni la más mínima huella, subió la pierna izquierda hasta el curvado depósito de su moto y apoyó el mentón en la rodilla.

Mientras tanto, la oscuridad fue cubriendo con un velo el espacio entre ella y los vehículos que pasaban sin cesar por la autopista. Deslizó la mano en el bolsillo de la cazadora y sacó un pequeño papel doblado. La luna todavía no iluminaba lo suficiente para poder leer, pero no se molestó siquiera en desdoblarlo. Sabía de memoria lo que decía.

 _Leathers. Donde las mujeres detentan el poder Van Nye, 719 S._

La cadena de acontecimientos que la había llevado hasta aquel lugar esa noche, tan anodina en apariencia, había comenzado con una revista que compró en el último momento en una librería de mujeres a la que había acudido en busca de la última novela de su autora favorita. Decepcionada al descubrir que el libro todavía no había llegado, cogió unas cuantas revistas al azar, para no volver con las manos vacías. Una vez en casa, tendida frente a la chimenea con un coñac, echó un vistazo a sus compras. La cubierta de la segunda revista atrajo inmediatamente su atención.

Una mujer de espalda desnuda, con un elaborado tatuaje celta entre los omóplatos, estaba arrodillada y con la frente hundida contra el muslo de otra mujer, de pie por encima de ella, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y los brazos en jarras. Lo único que llevaba la mujer que estaba de pie, además de sus ajustados pantalones de cuero, era un chaleco de piel negra que apenas cubría sus pechos, pequeños y firmes. La leve hinchazón de un falo refugiado en la curva de su muslo, a sólo unos milímetros de la mejilla de la suplicante, hizo que Regina se detuviese de golpe. Se quedó mirando la imagen mientras notaba cómo le ardía la sangre y la excitación creaba un nudo en su estómago. Se imaginó el tacto del suave cuero, ablandado por el calor de la piel, deslizándose por su rostro; se vio a sí misma besando la sutil protuberancia apresada contra el robusto muslo y oyó el distante gemido de aprobación y de ansia. Sorprendida por el inesperado latido de deseo que surgió entre sus muslos y por la primera oleada de lujuria, húmeda e intensa, abrió la revista con manos temblorosas buscando el primer artículo. Pronto descubrió que los relatos breves, ensayos y poemas contenían el erotismo más explícito que había leído nunca. Todos ellos, de una forma u otra, exploraban temas relacionados con el poder sexual. Se sintió cautivada de inmediato. La fascinación del amor entre mujeres no le era ajena, pero aquellos atisbos a los límites más oscuros del deseo la habían excitado, despertando una curiosidad casi insaciable, como si hubiese conseguido ver el destello de un tesoro perdido muchos años atrás, sólo para ver cómo desaparecía al instante. Leyó la revista de principio a fin, y pocos días después volvió a la librería para comprar los dos números anteriores.

Y entonces encontró el relato que la absorbió por completo, _El filo de la confianza_. Lo leyó tantas veces que ya se lo sabía de memoria.

 _—_ _No dejes de mirarme._

 _Tragó saliva sin decir nada y miró directamente a su amante, sentada en el amplio sillón de cuero, a tres metros de ella. Tenía que bajar ligeramente la vista, no sólo debido a su altura, sino porque estaba de pie sobre una plataforma elevada. Estaba también completamente desnuda._

 _Su amante, sin embargo, parecía completamente a sus anchas, vestida con una camisa de seda color turquesa brillante, casi del mismo color que sus ojos. El hecho de que estuviera completamente desabotonada y de que fuese la única prenda de ropa que llevaba puesta no parecía incomodarla. Se arrellanó ligeramente entre los blandos cojines, con los brazos extendidos a lo largo de los curvados brazos del sillón y las piernas abiertas sólo lo justo para revelar un vislumbre de pelusa dorada._

 _Su amante esperó hasta que ella la miró a los ojos, hasta tenerla en su poder, antes de hablar de nuevo._

 _—_ _Sujétala._

 _Sin saber a qué atenerse, ella intentó seguir respirando, concentrarse en el consuelo que para ella representaba contemplar el rostro de su pareja, mientras otra mujer a la que ni siquiera podía ver se movía ágilmente a su alrededor, en la penumbra. En un instante se encontró abierta de par en par, brazos y piernas extendidos y separados todo lo posible mediante suaves sujeciones de cuero unidas a unas cortas cadenas, que subían hasta un punto más allá de su campo visual. A su espalda había un poste acolchado. Lo único que podía ver era a su amante. Cuando se movió ligeramente, las cadenas se tensaron. Estaba expuesta, indefensa. Su compañera la contemplaba con mirada ardiente. Tembló de forma casi imperceptible, con una mezcla de miedo y un comienzo de excitación._

 _—_ _Tiene un cuerpo precioso, ¿verdad? —señaló su amante con voz inexpresiva—. Tócala, compruébalo por ti misma._

 _Mientras la desconocida pasaba una mano por su torso y vientre pudo ver cómo su amante se apartaba la camisa y deslizaba suavemente los dedos por sus pechos. Al ver que los pezones de su pareja se endurecían, los músculos de su propio estómago se retorcieron, al principio debido a la sorpresa, después con los rápidos espasmos de la excitación._

 _No miró a la extraña que la tocaba: sólo le importaba su amante. Ella sabía bien cómo era el tacto de aquel cuerpo largo y tenso, de aquella piel suave y caliente, y su clítoris se endureció al ver a su amada acariciándose sensualmente los pechos para bajar después lentamente hacia el ombligo, alzando ligeramente las caderas al sentir el contacto. La mujer encadenada se inclinó hacia delante, ofreciéndose inconscientemente, imaginando mientras tanto que eran sus manos las que se adueñaban del cuerpo de su amante._

 _Entonces ésta sonrió, con ojos soñadores pero en tono autoritario._

 _—_ _Ahora los pezones._

 _—_ _¡Oh! —gimió ella suavemente, mientras aquellos dedos los sujetaban para retorcerlos después, primero uno, luego el otro. Sus caderas se agitaron ante las sensaciones que surgían inmisericordes de entre sus piernas. La humedad empezó a resbalarle entre los muslos._

 _—_ _¿Cariño? —preguntó insegura, con la voz quebrada, mientras su cuerpo reaccionaba a las manipulaciones de la extraña. «No puedo evitarlo. Está haciendo que me moje toda.»_

 _—_ _Apriétaselos más —ordenó su amante con voz ronca, abarcándose los pechos con ambas manos hasta unirlos, mientras sus dedos pellizcaban los enrojecidos botones._

 _La cautiva gimió, notando un creciente fuego en lo más hondo del vientre, un fuego que subía por toda su espina dorsal._

 _—_ _Arrodíllate frente a ella —exigió su amante, dejando caer una mano entre sus piernas para a continuación pasar los dedos arriba y abajo, por la sensible piel de las ingles._

 _—_ _Trabaja sus piernas, pero no te acerques al clítoris._

 _Con un gemido constante ahora que aquellas manos amasaban los músculos de sus nalgas y muslos, la mujer encadenada arqueó la espalda, incapaz de contener el placer que sentía. Su clítoris latía dolorosamente, demandando atención urgente. Estremecida, hipnotizada por la visión de su amante, que se pasaba los dedos perezosamente por entre los hinchados pliegues de su piel, intentó liberarse de las cadenas que la mantenían prisionera, sin pensar lo que hacía. Oyó cómo su amante emitía un grito ahogado, vio sus temblorosos dedos frotándose contra la base del expuesto clítoris y notó cómo su propio cuerpo se crispaba en lo más hondo. «Acaríciate, amor mío. Hazlo; sabes que deseas hacerlo: hazlo, hazlo...»_

 _Gimió, desesperada por notar las caricias de su amante, mientras sus caderas se agitaban en el aire. El tentador murmullo del orgasmo inminente recorrió su vientre cuando un dedo comenzó a explorar suavemente por entre sus piernas, enviando oleadas de fuego desde el clítoris a toda la pelvis. Si empujaba sólo un poco hacia delante, aquel dedo la rozaría con la fuerza suficiente para hacerla llegar. No oyó los quejidos que salían de su boca mientras intentaba zafarse del cuero y el acero._

 _—_ _¡Por favor! —rogó, mientras su clítoris latía sin cesar ante aquella promesa de alivio que tenía tan próxima a sí._

 _Se retorció en sus ataduras, impotente, al tiempo que sus ojos entornados contemplaban a su amante con las piernas extendidas y las rodillas apoyadas en los amplios reposabrazos de piel para exponer a las claras su deseo._

 _—_ _¡Por favor!_

 _—_ _Acaríciala —ordenó roncamente su amante, haciendo ella lo propio—. Ten mucho cuidado. Si lo haces durante demasiado tiempo llegará al orgasmo. ¡Y no quiero que llegue!_

 _Sintiéndose completamente impotente luchó por centrarse en su amada, pero estaba perdiendo el control a toda velocidad. Ya no le importaba lo más mínimo quién la estuviese tocando, siempre que el contacto no se detuviera. Si no llegaba enseguida iba a explotar._

 _—_ _No más —suplicó—. No puedo soportarlo... oh, sí... tócame ahí... más fuerte..._

 _—_ _No quiero que llegues sin mi permiso —jadeó su amante; sus dedos recorrían arriba y abajo el clítoris, con tal rapidez que apenas podían distinguirse._

 _«Demasiado tarde... Voy a llegar. Tengo que llegar.» La cautiva se limitó a gruñir, frotándose desesperadamente contra los dedos que la atormentaban._

 _—_ _Frótala más rápido, pellízcala. Le encanta —consiguió decir su amante, respirando dificultosamente entre los dientes apretados, retorcida sobre el sillón con las piernas rígidas y abiertas de par en par._

 _—_ _Cariño... oh... está haciendo que me corra —jadeó, con el vientre rígido, a punto de explotar—. Oh, ¿puedo...?_

 _—_ _¡Lámela!_

 _Gimió cuando la suave y cálida lengua la recorrió por completo, finalizando con una larga y firme caricia por todo su clítoris. Con la última brizna de fuerza que le quedaba buscó el rostro de su amante, con ojos casi totalmente ciegos de deseo._

 _—_ _Por favor... oh, por favor... ¿puedo ya?_

 _—_ _¡Sí, nena, sssí! —gritó su amante, frotándose el clítoris con desenfreno—. ¡Oh, nena, me estoy corriendo!_

 _Su mente se quedó en blanco mientras la desconocida aferraba sus caderas con ambas manos y la succionaba por entero. Las manos de la cautiva se cerraron hasta convertirse en puños por encima de las muñequeras que la sujetaban, y su cuerpo se aplastó contra el rostro de la extraña. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los tendones del cuello destacados como cables tirantes, gritó mientras los desgarradores espasmos la traspasaban._

 _Por un instante los únicos sonidos que resonaron en la estancia fueron los de su simultánea liberación. Después no se oyó más que el rumor de un suave sollozo._

 _—_ _Bájala —jadeó débilmente su amante._

Cuando la cautiva se derrumbó sobre sus rodillas, sacudida por algo más que el placer, su amante estaba allí para acogerla en sus brazos.

Regina exhaló honda y entrecortadamente y pensó si encender otro cigarrillo. Rió por lo bajo, embutiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora de motorista. «No es siquiera mi propio orgasmo y ya necesito un cigarrillo. Mala época para intentar dejarlo.»

La historia la había impactado. Todavía lo hacía. No era sólo por el sexo, que había levantado ampollas en su mente y todavía la excitaba con el mero recuerdo. Era la inesperada fusión de amor y dominio, confianza y sumisión que había puesto patas arriba y revolucionado su perspectiva sobre la unión sentimental, que nunca antes había cuestionado. La había confundido y excitado. No sabía siquiera qué era lo que la había atraído más, si el control o la renuncia a él. A veces alcanzaba el orgasmo imaginándose que era la mujer cautiva. Otras veces llegaba a él mientras se veía a sí misma en aquel sillón de cuero, ordenando a una desconocida que diese placer a su amante mientras ella se masturbaba.

«Dios; si sigo así no tendré ni fuerzas para conducir la moto. Ya estoy de camino, de modo que no tengo por qué seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.»

Cuidadosamente, con unas manos tan temblorosas como cuando pasó la primera página de aquella primera revista, Regina desdobló el pequeño rectángulo de papel y se quedó mirándolo. El cielo era una obsidiana tachonada de estrellas, en la que destacaba el brillo de la luna. Alzó el papel hacia la plateada luz, pero no pudo distinguir las letras. Volvió a doblarlo con el mismo cuidado y lo guardó de nuevo en su cazadora. Mientras encendía el poderoso motor y giraba el manillar hacia la carretera, repitió una vez más la dirección de memoria.

* * *

Cualquier cosa, por un review. Gracias por leer.


End file.
